Cardiovascular, pulmonary, hematological diseases (including sickle cell) and cancer account for most of all deaths in this country especially among African-Americans. Pre-doctoral education and training in biomedical sciences with emphasis in biochemical approaches to studying human cardiovascular, hematological and pulmonary diseases is very crucial for the advancement of the goals of the NHLBI. In the past 20 years there has been significant increase in the number of underrepresented minorities who have pursed advanced degrees in biochemical and behavioral sciences. However, their representation in these fields remains low. Therefore, we firmly support the goals of NHLBI to change this trend. A strong PhD. education in biochemistry will prepare students for career development in various areas of biomedical research specially in the diseases, relevant to the goals of NHLBI. In the US, only 2 % of PhD degrees in biochemistry are awarded to African-Americans. The biochemistry department of Meharry Medical College plays a significant role in educating and awarding African-Americans with Biochemistry Ph.D degrees. This year, we awarded 5 African-Americans with Ph.D degrees in Biochemistry, surpassing our goals. This competing application seeks to continue this excellent work by recruiting, training and awarding at least seven highly qualified minority students with Biochemistry Ph.D degrees. Our devoted and enthusiastic Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt graduate faculty will provide them with excellent multi-disciplinary-based Ph.D education in Biochemistry through formal course work, seminars, workshops, scientific meetings, research training and effective mentoring. Our program will ensure the students of excellent academic and research training in various areas of biomedical sciences pertinent to the goals of NHLBI. By accomplishing this goal, we will contribute significantly towards development of minorities relevant to their research career goals in areas of pathogenesis and control of diseases of the cardiovascular, pulmonary and hematological systems.